Anniversary
by JTHMManson4
Summary: Zim and Dib decide to go out for dinner. It is a normal evening for the most part, but what evening could be normal with an egotistical alien and a paranormal-obsessed teenager? One-shot. Read and review! ZADR.


A/N: Yeeeep. This is a result of RPing... xD We- Kitsuna020 (From Deviantart, go look her up)and I -decided to turn our roleplay into a little fanfic. :3

She edited it to turn it into a fanfic, while I fixed up the grammar and doublechecked the spelling.

She was Dib, while I was Zim.

I DON'T OWN INVADER ZIM

* * *

It was their 6 month anniversary. Zim had taken to learn about such things, and so he decided to take lead for this one, since Dib had celebrated the last two, respectively, at one month and at 3 months. So now they found themselves out in town. A decent town existed, which was right next to their own, and it was actually slightly better. The Irken pulled Dib along. ''...Come human... We're almost there!''

"Where are we going?" Dib asked, curiosity plain on his face.

Zim growled under his breath. He had made reservations at this place, because apparently, it was popular and well-known for its good food. And for Dib, Zim wanted the best. ''..You'll see Dib-filth. Close your eyes.'' He told him; the insults having never really worn off. He halted in his pacing, waiting for Dib to do so. The other teen shrugged and closed his eyes, waiting for Zim to guide them to their destination. He wondered what the alien could possibly have in mind for their anniversary.

It has been four long years, and only 6 months together, Zim thought as he glanced at his love...or at least the equivalence of Irkens what called love. It was slightly different for them. He pulled Dib further, then stopped completely. ''..Open up your inferior eyes, human worm.''

Dib opened his eyes and then rolled them at the comment. Even after so long, Zim never stopped with the insults, but it never bothered him much anymore. He took a look at the building, impressed. This place needed reservations. 'Hmm...he decided to take the time to do that?...' he thought, smiling a bit. Well, that was thoughtful of the alien creature to do.

''..So Zim AMAZED you?'' Zim asked him, as he caught Dib's smile, smiling victoriously himself. He studied the building slightly.. At least it looked slightly interesting. That was also one of the factors in picking out a restaurant for them.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd take the time to make a reservation at a popular place, considering you don't like humans much." he said, looking at him gratefully. The restaurant wasn't the absolutely most expensive one in town, but it was known for it's great tasting food, which is why reservations had to be made. So many people loved it here.

''..Eh. I mostly chose this place for its food...besides, our placement's not going to go to be with the main population.'' Zim explained, suddenly licking side of Dib's face. That's what he used mostly, instead of a human's kind of kiss. He liked it better, after Dib had explained what exactly kissing was.

The scythe-haired boy blushed a bit and squeezed Zim's hand affectionately. "So a private corner? That sounds nice..." he smiled, looking at the doors. "We should probably go  
in now."

''..I wouldn't have told you until we were in, but you forced the information right out of me.'' Zim gave him a smirk, taking the lead, not letting go of the other's hand.

"No one said you had to tell me, you could've just refused," he noted, following him closely.

Zim sneered. ''I still won~'' He said, before opening up the door for them. He entered, and there was a short line. ''..tch.'' The Irken Invader definitely was not a patient individual.

"...And how does that work exactly?" Dib smirked. He really did enjoy the nonsense Zim sometimes spoke; it was entertaining. Dib took note of the line. He decided he'd have to keep an eye on Zim, since Zim wasn't exactly the kind of creature you'd keep waiting; his temper could flare up quite easily.

''..Isn't it obvious?'' Zim pumped his fist into the air. ''..Because I. AM. ZIM!'' His narcissism was still very evident, but he had learned over the months to deal with it more so he could include Dib into the picture. The Irken glanced up the line, narrowing one eye. ''...Oh come on! Just send the HUMANS to their doomed seats already!''

A few people in the restaurant stared at the random outburst, but Zim, being himself, didn't really care. "Relax, look, the line's moving, it isn't even very long." Dib reassured, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Zim growled, feeling a bit relaxed at the little kiss Dib had given him. ''...Very well... but they shall taste my WRATH if they slooow down.''

After a few minutes and a few grunts from Zim, they finally got up to the podium. "It wasn't that bad, we're finally up here." Dib said. Zim looked over to the side, mumbling in agreement, before facing the waitresses.

''...I've made a reservation, so if you would take the Dib-human and I back there...'' He trailed off, seemingly semi-polite with this sentence. However, knowing Zim...''...immediately. Your chances of being destroyed will be lesse-''

''..Okay, follow me.'' A cheery waitress called out, interrupting him and motioning for them to come behind her and follow her. Zim silently fumed, he didn't like being interrupted.

It didn't sink into her mind, either, that Zim was an alien. Sometimes Dib really wondered how people could be so stupid as to not realize there was an alien lurking around, but he was also glad they were stupid. Loosing Zim would destroy him. As much as it may seem odd, Dib became very attached to the slightly smaller creature. Even though in the past all he wanted was to see Zim on an autopsy table, all he wanted as of now was to just protect him. Dib followed them, looking around as he did so.

Once they got there, Zim sent a glare to her, but she seemed unphased...or just oblivious. The waitress got out her notepad. ''What drinks will you two have?''

"Hmm...I'll have some Sprite," he said, picking up the menu to take a look at the food. Lots of things looked appealing here. Zim waved at her to go away.

''I got my own supply.'' He told her, which made her lift an eyebrow.

Dib looked at her. "Eh...he's on a certain diet and brings his own drinks." he said, making up an excuse. The waitress nodded, accepting it, and scribbled down Dib's drink.

''..Allright, I'll be right back with your drinks, hopefully you'll be done picking out  
your food choices.'' she smiled.

Zim rolled his eyes after she left, and he dug out an Irken soda out of his PAK. ''..Never thought she'd shut up.''

The other boy chuckled a bit and nodded in agreement. "Are you going to order anything? Maybe they have waffles or something else you can eat."

Zim narrowed his eyes, looking down at the selection, scanning for anything suitable. ''...What about the cheese-sticks? Are those any good?'' He eyed the picture of them suspiciously.

"If you like cheese and breaded fried things, then yeah, I guess...you aren't allergic to either of those things, right?" Dib asked. Zim shook his head, narrowing one eye over to another table and now watching some kind mutant fighting thing going on. Was that normal in all restaurants?

The human followed his gaze and stared. "...Uh...what the hell..?" Mutant fights in the middle of a restaurant? Where did THAT suddenly come from?

One mutant smashed into a table, sending the people screaming that were sitting there. Zim's mind flashed back to Foodcourtia briefly. Just like this... Everyone else in the restaurant carried on normally. ''..HA!'' He pointed and laughed at the humans. Dib jumped a bit at the loud noise of the table smashing, then directed his attention back to Zim. "Don't laugh, 'cause it might happen to us, too." he scolded, taking Zim's hand to try to get his attention.

Zim's chuckles slowly died, as some people stared at him. And he felt Dib's hand, which made him settle down into his seat once again. He coughed. ''..Eh... right... BUT!..We are the SUPERIOR couple in this establishment, are we not? And.. so far it's only eaten inferior people so...eh..''

"Even though you think we are, well, it could eat us anyway, unless you decided to bring some weapons."

The Irken soldier rolled his eyes as if it was entirely obvious, motioning to his PAK. ''..Built in weapons, eeyup.'' He stated, sipping at his soda, enjoying it and closing his eyes.

"Alright," he shrugged, deciding to drop the subject for now. He took another glance over at the mutant, still raging, and just hoped it didn't come near them. Dib put his menu down and waited for the waitress to come back. Just as he did that, Zim jumped onto the counter, noticing that the mutant monster was moving closer towards them. ''..Don't you dare!'' He yelled out towards it.

Dib got up and backed away, moving behind the counter. Hopefully nothing bad would happen to them, but instead of worrying about himself, he was more worried about his boyfriend. Zim let his laser extensions come out of his PAK as it approached them more, and he willed them to shoot, so they did. The mutant lunged forward but recoiled as it got shot, screeching out.

Dib peeked out from behind the counter, watching the monster writhe in pain. 'Is that enough to stop it?' he wondered.

Zim yelled as he combated against it still, and it slowly went to another table. His Dib was safe. A laser accidentally (or purposefully, knowing Zim), hit a human, before he had them turned off and retreat back into his PAK. ''..Oops.'' He said with a grin.

The taller teenager rolled his eyes, figuring that he hit the person on purpose, but at least they were safe for now. He went back to the table to sit down, motioning for Zim to follow. The woman in front of the man who received the shot screamed and Zim ignored it, following his boyfriend back to the table and sitting back down.

Dib looked at the wreck, and then back to his lover. "So uh...interesting anniversary." he said, not knowing what else to do. What an awkward moment this was...

"Hmm..." he shrugged, adjusting his hair. ''Yeah, it's pretty interesting so far~'' He said, completely oblivious to the awkwardness. He took a glance over to the window nearby, peering out of it. Gir should be out there by now, and the sky should be getting darker. Hehe...good.

Dib shrugged, looking down at the table and playing with his fork. Well, not much to do now but wait, he supposed. Meanwhile, a paramedic burst in, slamming the doors open and rushing over to the guy who was injured by Zim. The invader chuckled, and the waitress came back, holding up her notepad. ''What would you both have?'' She asked, as Zim told he demanded the cheese sticks order. 'Rude...' She thought, scribbling it down. ''..Okay, and you?'' She pointed at Dib.

"Um...I guess I'll have some steak." he said politely to make up for Zim's rudeness. He picked up his soda and took a sip.

''..Someone has much better manners..'' She muttered, scribbling it down. ''Okay, they'll be out as soon as possible. And for the appetizer-'' She turned around to a stand with some kind of dish on it, then turned back around. ''-Nachos.'' She said, setting them down in middle of the table. Zim's eyes lit up instantly, and Dib smiled at his expression. He could be so child-like sometimes. Dib grabbed a nacho and ate it, grateful for some kind of food since he was becoming really hungry. "Thank you," he added.

She nodded, smiling and picked the stand and tray before leaving. Zim grabbed a few nachos, dripping them into the hot creamy cheese and stuffed them into his mouth. ''Mmmm~''

"I guess that means you're enjoying it, huh?" he looked at him, glad to see him not-so-angry at everyone.

Zim nodded gleefully, swallowing that down and grabbed another handful of nachos.

Dib grabbed some too before they were all gone, dipping them in the cheese and eating them. These nachos were the best he'd tasted in a very long time.

''Best... snacks...EVER.'' Zim proclaimed, as another couple watched in interest on how exactly the boy consumed so many.

"Slow down or you'll choke," Dib reminded him, knowing that the invader was never really one who was careful. The Irken simply didn't have the patience or self control for such things.

Zim waved it off. He'd be fine..."..I'-'' He started to choke all of a sudden, trying to pound his chest to get it dislodged. The other gasped, hopped out of his chair, ran to Zim, and grabbed him from behind and started doing the Heimlich maneuver. The alien winced because his squeedlyspooch was getting a bit squished, and people started to turn in their chairs to watch it happen.

"Oh my!'' Someone exclaimed, hoping it would come out alright. Soon enough, the nacho piece got dislodged, and Zim breathed in deeply. Dib kept his arms around him but loosened them, releasing a sigh of relief. "I told you to be careful!"

Zim touched Dib's arm for some after-support, as his breathing grew a bit more relaxed as the time went by. ''..First time THAT'S ever happened...'' and as he said that, Dib felt a shudder come from Zim's body.

"You just have to slow down while eating, okay?" Dib said, leaning over his shoulder to give him a kiss on his cheek. Eventually, his breathing slowed down as well, he hated the fact that Zim could've died just because he was too reckless.

''..Eh, noted.'' Zim muttered, rubbing at his throat; it felt a little sore. Though, he felt safe with Dib's arms at the moment. The scythe-haired-teen tightened his grip and then let go, sitting back down with a small sigh. By the time that was all over, the waitress came back with the food, setting it down in front of them. "Thank you," Dib said.

Zim grabbed a few more nachos, setting them aside to snack on while munching on the cheese-sticks. He was about to dip a cheese-stick into the sauce but paused. ''...Eh.. what kind of sauce is it?''

"Tomato sauce" the lady said, then turned away to go serve others. Dib carved into his steak and took a bite. "Wow...this is amazing!"

Zim nodded, dipping the cheese-stick in and chomping down into it. Mmm, nice warm cheese...he looked over to Dib's meal, seeing the rich sauce on the piece of meat. ''..Zim will have to take your word for it.'' He said a bit darkly, remembering when Tak came to Earth. Oh, how horrible those days were!

"Well, it's not really my fault you can't eat meat or barbeque sauce, but if you could, I'm sure you'd like it." he said, putting another piece into his mouth.

Zim tch'ed, nodding and sticking another piece of cheese-stick into his mouth.

After a while, they finished eating. Dib had never felt so full in his life, and he felt happy and content after the meal. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and then looked at Zim. "Thank you."

Zim nodded in return, smiling back at him. He then looked as if he remembered something, and glanced outside. ''..Oh right..'' He muttered, suddenly grabbing Dib's arm and throwing the money onto the table. There was more money than needed, but it didn't matter to the alien whatsoever. He started to pull the teenager outside. ''..Come, I have something to show you. Now, Gir!''

Dib looked at him, a confused expression on his face. "What is it?"

Zim watched as Gir powered up a flying device nearby. He directed Dib's vision away by turning him away from it. It should follow in front of his vision anyways... ''...Just stand right there, Dib-beast, and study the sky.'' He told the other, taking a couple of steps back. He made a motion to Gir to launch it into the sky.

Dib directed his gaze up towards the sky, wondering what Zim had up his sleeve. The night seemed flawless; few clouds were covering the dark blue night. The human then saw a small Irken aircraft of some kind whizzing by slowly with a message behind it. 'You're mine forever, Dib.' it said, then after the statement you could see a begrudgingly drawn heart. The statement blinked off from two colors, red and white, each letter, alternatively so it would be red, white, red, etc. It was on an invisible board, which was attached to the aircraft.

Dib's eyes widened in amazement, and he felt his chest swell with happiness. For a while, he just stood there and stared at it, then he looked at Zim and smiled, wrapping his arms around the Irken and hugging him tightly.

Zim appreciated the hugging, smirking widely. ''..I did good, yes?'' He asked, hugging back.

"Perfect," he said for lack of a better word to use. Dib pulled away and looked back up at it. Zim really out did himself, it was better than what Dib had done for him in the past. Next year, he'd be sure to try harder. After all, Zim deserved it.


End file.
